shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/And Another One Bites the Dust
Hello my beloved nakama and shipmates alike, this is Admiral Akainu speaking, as well as Clean Up Committee member Saldeath and Uber Committee head, Monkey D. Luffy. I know the timing's awkward for some, as our much loved friend, Kai-De-Avalon has done this just weeks prior to this, but I feel I must do the same as him, and as 1NF3RNO before him, and as FoolishMortalFOOL before him, and so on. Good friends, today I declare my resignation from the Marines and the Clean Up Committee. My reasons for doing so are numerous, but I'll try and summarize them as best as I can. Firstly, I feel I can no longer keep up my obligations, duties and responsibilities aboard the ship. Partly because it has become increasingly taxing for my mind, and I long to relax without feeling guilty over it; leading to my second point. I feel I have slacked off more and more over the years, in comparison to more diligent and hard working users on this wiki, be they Marine or not. It isn't fair to them, and whether my behavior is excused or not is irrelevant to me, albeit still very greatly appreciated, as I know it's because I have loved ones who don't want me to stress myself out. What's more is that I feel I'm becoming incompetent in my duties, as I can no longer keep up with the rules these days. I am constantly asking others what's a rule and what isn't, and am having trouble figuring out who to believe when it comes to enforcing said rules and regulations. In short, I desire a simpler, more relaxed lifestyle. My offline life is, well, not going as well as I'd like, and I feel my worries should be focused there instead of online. All I request is the permission to continue progressing One Dream, hanging out with you all as often as I can, and being able to enjoy a heavily sought after retirement. My resignation from the Clean Up Committee is due to the fact that I feel I am no longer up to the task of maintaining the wiki as well as my peers; let alone the amazing, superb work of former Clean Up Committee head, Kai-De-Avalon himself. However, I wish to retain my role as head of the Uber Committee, so as to still try to support my beloved ship as best I can. I feel my talents are best suited for handling characters and canon issues anyway. So with that said, I suppose the time has come at last. I leave behind my Admiral cap, coat, and my golden Den Den Mushi for the next generation of Marines. May they take care of this fine, beautiful vessel of ours. As Kai once said, she's worth the care and love we put into it. Though if I may, I'd like to add: Please watch over the community as well. My loved ones sail aboard this ship. Please, whatever you do, do not upset, harass or intentionally bother my nakama. I may be standing down as Admiral, but I will still use whatever power I have left to protect the community I love so dearly. You guys are the only reason I've been on this wiki for three years. So please, take care of each other while I'm not around. ...Oh, I also leave behind my Impel Down pitchfork/flute, and bid a heartfelt farewell to my beloved Blugori. Among all my perks, I shall miss them most of all. That, and the magma. I pray I have been thorough enough in my resignation letter. If not, my sincere apologies are given in advance. This has been your former Admiral Akainu and monkey-er, Impel Down staff member, Saldeath; creating one final, major eruption for all the wiki to see, and joining my predecessor, Galcion, among the ranks of retired possessors of the Akainu role. Thank you everyone, for placing your faith and trust in me to help take care of this wiki as a Marine years ago. Whether it be as John Giant or as Sakazuki, I enjoyed being of help to you all. My only regret is that I couldn't help out as much as I had wanted. The spirit is willing, but the body can only handle so much. And with that said, I pray with all my heart that my services have pleased you all. If it has, I can resign in peace. Take care, my beloved fools, and good luck to my fellow Marines and Clean Up Committee members. May justice never falter in the face of adversity. Category:Blog posts